It's all about love
by Yellowwolf
Summary: something's bothering Jim but he refuses to tell Blair. R&R Warning: Slash!


**Disclaimer:** Do I have to repeat it? I guess you all know what I'm gonna say: I don't own them nor do I make money out of this story…

Just something I came up with.

Warning: (very) light slash: J/B

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jim came out of the shower and dried himself off. He got dressed and walked in the living room. It was Saturday morning and they had their day off. It was a nice change because both were exhausted. Their last case had really been difficult and they did a lot of overtime trying to figure it out. They had to catch a serial killer who decided to start murdering in Cascade instead of New York. The guy was clever, left no visible clues and had a lot of identities which didn't make it easier since New York PD had the guy's name and a description. Both were useless. Of course, their serial killer hadn't counted on a sentinel and when Jim found his first piece of the guy's hair, the case was getting easier and they solved it eventually.

Blair was in the kitchen when Jim came out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch. Something was wrong with Jim and he wanted to know what. Every time he brought it up, Jim snapped at him. Okay, every time he said something, Jim snapped at him which was a pretty good clue to figure out that something was wrong. This time he had taken the necessary precautions and he wasn't gonna give in until he knew what was bothering his sentinel.

" Okay Jim, we have a whole day to talk about what's bothering you." Blair started, staying in the kitchen as safety.

" For the last time: nothing's wrong!" Jim replied annoyed. Blair had been bugging him with that for the last couple of days and he was fine. Okay, he wasn't but discussing it with Blair would likely make things worse.

" Of course not." Blair said dryly.

" Djeezus, Sandburg, drop it okay? I'm fine." Jim said, switching on the TV. Blair walked over to the TV and shut it off.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jim yelled. He didn't like Blair prying like that because at some point he was gonna tell Blair and then there friendship would be over. He couldn't take that risk.

" So nothing's wrong huh? Then why are you snapping at me the whole time?" Blair asked, crossing his arms.

" Because you're so goddamn annoying!" Jim hissed. Blair didn't even blink and it didn't throw him off guard either.

" That's a start. So what have I done to you?" Blair asked.

" I'm going for a walk." Jim muttered. He stood up and grabbed his jacket. Blair smiled smugly when Jim tried to open the door to find it locked. He looked in the key basket but his keys weren't there. Jim turned to Blair, eyes blazing dangerously. He really wasn't in the mood for Blair's games and he wouldn't talk anyway.

" The keys." He demanded.

" How do I know where you put your keys?" Blair asked innocently. Like he said, everything had been taking care off.

" You know damn well where I put them." Jim growled. Blair swallowed. He didn't like to deal with an angry Jim because he was fast and dangerous as a panther. The wolf could better run but it didn't. No way.

" I'll be in my room if you want to talk and don't bother looking for the keys, you won't find them anyway." Blair said calmly, walking to his room. He wasn't even half way when he was shoved hard against the wall.

" You should be glad I don't throw you out." Jim hissed, pushing Blair up against the wall until his feet barely touched the ground.

" For that, you'll first have to find the keys." Blair replied smugly. Challenging the sentinel wasn't a good idea but he hoped it would work.

" Where are the keys, chief?" Jim asked dangerously friendly, not releasing his grip.

" I don't know. You look for them." Blair replied, equally friendly but with an underlying threat.

" Look, it's simple: give me the damn keys or…" Jim trailed off.

" Or what? Are you gonna hit me? Go ahead." Blair challenged. He looked straight into Jim's pale blue eyes which were now dark with anger. Jim wouldn't hurt him, would he? Jim's jaw clenched and then he let go, sitting down on the couch. Blair sighed relieved and went to his room.

Locking themselves in the loft wasn't clever. They had enough food for a week and tomorrow they had to go to work. He had been sure that Jim would talk. Obviously not. His plan failed. Ah well, he'd just keep them locked in and hope that Jim would come and talk to him which was very unlikely. Right now, he'd rather be everywhere but here. Locked in with a pissed sentinel wasn't his idea of spending their day off but if Jim could be stubborn, he could be too.

For once he wished he was still working at the university so at least he had some papers to grade or something. He liked being a fulltime cop because it was fun. Weird really how his life had changed. Four years ago, he was this geeky anthropologist, studying sentinels and way to smart. Then he met Jim and he pretty much fell from one dangerous situation into another. So far he'd been beaten up, drugged, shot, kidnapped, trapped in an elevator with a damn bomb in it and let's not forget the drowning. Ooh yeah, he also threw away his life work to protect Jim. Man, his life had changed. He had changed. Sure, he still had long hair. He wasn't gonna cut it, no way but he dressed different. Not that different but more cop like. On the inside, he was completely changed. It was safe to say that he finally grew up.

He heard the TV being switched on again. He sighed. Great, a whole day in the loft with an angry Jim. He should've done this tonight.

As expected, Jim didn't come to talk to him. Blair spend the whole day in his room. The only time he came out, was to go the bathroom. He hadn't eaten since this morning either. And to be honest, he wasn't that hungry either. Jim didn't trust him enough to tell him what was going on, after all those years, after everything they went through and Jim still felt like he couldn't trust him. That hurt. Which made him wonder if they were ever friends or did Jim just kept him around because he needed a guide? Jim had been happy when he became his official partner but maybe that was just because he wouldn't loose his guide. Jim couldn't afford to zone out in the middle off a bust. That was all quite depressing. He threw his life away for nothing. Jim didn't trust him and didn't care about him. Okay, he was drawing conclusions but that's how it felt and now it felt like their friendship was lost… maybe even forever. At 10, he went to bed.

Jim was watching TV. Watching was a big word, he was looking but what he was seeing just didn't register. Blair hadn't come out of his room, not even to eat which worried him. Blair needed food or he'd get weak. Okay, you can't get weak that fast but once he was worried, he was worried. He had listened in all day just to make sure Blair was alright. He had heard Blair shuffling around quite a lot and he could sense Blair had been watching him, too but he didn't turn to look at him, didn't dare to look at him.

He wanted tell Blair what was going on, he really wanted that but he was afraid of Blair's reaction. Truth is he felt more for Blair then just friendship. He had for a while but he only realised it at the fountain, seeing Blair laying there, dead, not breathing, pale. Everyone had given up on Blair, saying he was dead but he wouldn't believe it, couldn't accept it. Thinking back hurt. He still knew everything he felt: sadness, worry, pain, a loss and love. Man, he was glad when he got that vision, glad that he could bring Blair back. Of course he shows how glad he is by making out with Alex. He knew Blair blamed him but he never brought it up, not once. He had just let it rest.

Jim heard another sigh coming from the room and heard Blair moving around. He heard the sound of flesh moving against fabric and knew that Blair was undressing himself, ready to go to bed. He knew Blair had to unlock the door tomorrow or Simon would come kick it open personally. He was stubborn, to stubborn. If he could just tell Blair. Blair wouldn't be disgusted, would he? Maybe he'd move out because he couldn't live with the fact that his _male_ roommate was checking him out and that's exactly what he was trying to prevent from happening but if he kept acting like this, the result would be the same. He was shutting Blair out again, like he always did. That's what drove them apart. It's not that he didn't trust Blair because he did, with his life and with so much more.

He considered going to talk with Blair a lot in the day but the fear always kept him from doing that, fear to loose Blair. He wouldn't let that happen. Maybe he should make up an excuse why he was acting so annoying later. His senses had been acting up. No, because then Blair would feel bad about not being able to help him. Okay, he was still sad about Veronica. Yeah right, he needed to give Blair clues that he liked him a lot and by telling that, he'd give the wrong idea. Why couldn't he come up with a single excuse? Because he didn't like to lie to Blair, that's why.

He decided to let it rest for now and just see tomorrow. He went upstairs, stripped down to his boxers and lay down. Sleep wasn't easy. He woke up several times because of some bad dream which all involved Blair dying because of him. On two other occasions, he had woken up by Blair's restless moving around. He knew Blair had woken up twice pretty shaken up but he didn't dare to go downstairs to check on him even though he knew Blair might need the comfort. Another clever move…

The next morning, things were icy in the loft. Blair refused to tell where the keys were.

" Come one, chief. Simon's gonna kill us if we don't show up." Jim begged.

" Hey, it isn't m fault you don't want to talk." Blair replied, not even looking in Jim's direction. When the phone rang around noon, Blair picked it up. Jim listened in, knowing it was Simon.

" Yeah?" Blair asked.

/Sandburg, why the hell aren't you at work/

" Because I've locked myself and Jim in the loft." Blair replied, glaring at Jim.

/And why would you do that/

" Because something's bothering him and I'm not leaving until I know what it is." Blair replied. Jim could imagine Simon was about ready to explode know.

/If you two aren't here in 20 minutes, you don't have to return at all, got it/

" But sir…" Blair's was cut off when Simon hung up.

" You heard the man, chief so let's go." Jim said. Blair muttered some stuff under his breath which Jim choose to ignore. Blair grabbed the keys from his pocket and threw Jim's set to Jim.

" They were in your pocket the entire time?" Jim asked. Blair merely nodded and unlocked the door.

Jim had to admit Blair outsmarted him again. Plain sight. Damn, he had Blair shoved up against the wall yesterday and he still couldn't figure out the keys were in his pocket. As Sentinel and detective, he should've been able to figure that one out.

Jim unlocked his truck and got in, waiting for Blair who seemed to consider walking there but finally decided that the truck was easier so he got in much to his dislike. Jim didn't need sentinel sense to see that. The ride was passed in silence, Jim not bothering to talk and Blair to angry to even try to talk. They arrived at the station a quarter later and entered. Once at major Crimes, they saw everyone there, looking at them puzzled.

" Where were you guys?" Megan asked. "Simon's furious."

Blair muttered something while Jim shrugged. It didn't take a good detective to see that something was going on between them. Simon saw it easily when the two walked to their desks. Blair was looking pissed while Jim seemed… defeated yet angry. Maybe he should've left them at the loft. He knew how stuff could get when Jim refused to talk to Blair and he didn't like dealing with that so he had an idea.

" Ellison! Sandburg! My office now." Simon yelled. Megan smiled sympathetically at the two as the walked in Simon's office.

" Sit! I'll be right back." Simon ordered. The two detectives did as they were told while Simon left the office and locked it. He grinned at the other detectives who smiled in return.

Inside the room, Jim heard Simon look the door. Blair looked shocked at the door, Simon just locked them it. Jim got up and tried to open the door without luck.

" Is this another one of your ideas to try to get me to talk?" Jim demanded angry.

" What! You heard the phone conversation yourself and you heard I couldn't have come up with that so stop blaming it all on me!" Blair yelled. Jim sighed inwardly. Great, he had driven Blair to yelling which certainly wasn't good since Blair rarely lost him calm. Of course, Jim had to snap again.

" If you didn't lock us in the loft, this wouldn't have happened in the first place."

" Oh, so it's my fault huh? Fine, blame it all on me! It's my fault that you developed your senses, it my own fault that I got kidnapped and hurt and it's my fault that Alex couldn't be saved. Not that I care anyway because she killed me. I expected you'd care at least a little about me but no, what do you do? you kiss her!" Blair yelled back. Jim losing his temper himself, shoved Blair against the wall again.

Outside the room, Simon sat behind Jim's desk, hoping that the locking up would pay up.

" How do you think it's going in there?" Simon asked Megan. Rafe, Brown and Taggert had left for an interview with a suspect a couple of minutes ago.

" Well, they're still yelling so not much has changed." Megan replied, sending a glance in the direction of the office. The blinds were closed so they didn't see a thing but they did hear raised voices.

" Let's hope they sort it out because I hate dealing with a pissed Jim." Simon said.

" Don't worry, Sandy can get him to talk… I hope." Megan said. She wasn't so sure with all the yelling coming from the room and she could've sworn she just heard something hit the wall.

" Alex has nothing to do with it." Jim hissed, leaning close. Again, Blair wasn't intimated by Jim.

" Hasn't she? You can at least be honest that you liked her or do you screw around with everyone that kills me?" Blair said, realising he was a bit out of line with that comment but he didn't care. He was pretty sure that this was about Alex and the fact that they couldn't help here. The fact that Alex had no one to guide her, had driven her insane. She couldn't be helped.

Before he realised what happened, Jim had slammed a fist hard in his face, catching him in the jaw. Blair's head slammed against the wall and a small groan escaped him.

Jim stepped back, realising what he'd done. He was supposed to protect his guide, not hurt him. He started to apologise.

" Shit, Blair, I'm –" He was cut off by a fist in his face. The punch was harder then expected and he actually stumbled back.

" What? You didn't think I'd hit back?" Blair asked, again too friendly. Obviously, Jim didn't want to talk but that didn't gave him the right to hit him so is Jim wanted to play like this, he'd follow.

Jim swung again but this time Blair was prepared: he ducked under Jim's arm and punched Jim hard in the stomach. Jim doubled over but recovered quickly as Blair was ready to strike again. Before he could, Jim planted his foot hard in Blair's stomach, causing the younger men to fly back a bit and hit the ground. Blair, however, was back on his feet before Jim could even blink, eyes blazing with anger. Both were way beyond trying to reason. Blair swung again and although Jim could've seen it coming, he couldn't avoid it. His left eye was gonna be pretty tomorrow.

Blair was breathing heavily with shock at what was happening and pain from the kick. However, he wasn't about to stop this attack if Jim didn't. He studied the sentinel for a moment, his eyes were darker and less human in some way. Jim probably knew well enough what he was doing. He ,on the other hand, didn't like the fact that he just punched Jim a black eye although he did feel kind of proud… in some weird way. He was jolted out of his though by a punch to the noose. He stumbled back against Simon's desk and rubbed his noose which was throbbing and bleeding. Jim stalked forward, hands grabbing his collar.

" Simon, I think you better go see." Megan warned. Call it female intuition.

" I think you're right." Simon replied, grabbing his keys and making his way over to the office. He unlocked the door and opened it.

" Guys, stop it!" Simon yelled, actually sounding shocked. Both turned to him. Blood was running down Sandburg's lip and Jim's eye seemed bruised. Jim let go of Blair and sat back down. Blair did the same. Simon calmly walked over to his desk and sat down. He planted his elbows on the table and clasped his hands together.

" Gentlemen, what the hell was that?" Simon asked friendly.

" Nothing." Jim replied.

" Nothing? Nice bruising, Jim. Sandburg hit hard, doesn't he?" Simon had no idea what his point was but something in Jim's eyes changed as he glanced over at Blair.

" Sandburg, out!" Simon ordered. Blair nodded and left, closing the door.

" Sandy, what happened?" Megan asked worried, walking over to him.

" Nothing, frustrated sentinels, you know how it goes." Blair replied, wiping the blood away. No one else was around which Megan was glad for or else Jim might be in trouble.

" You're lucky everyone's out." Megan said. Blair shrugged.

Jim chuckled at Megan's comment.

" And I would've…" Simon stopped in mid-sentence and glared at Jim who obviously wasn't listening to a word he was saying. " What is so funny, _detective_?" he asked.

" Connor said I was lucky that everyone was out." Jim replied.

" You are. Brown would've kicked your butt." Simon said.

" Understandable. I'd kick my own butt if I could."

" What do you mean?" Simon asked. Jim was really hard to figure out. His mood changes always surprised him and he was always the one who had to figure out what was going on which was difficult if Jim wasn't listening to him and changing subjects and moods.

" Got out of hand."

" Way out of hand." Simon said. Jim nodded.

" So what's going on in that head of yours?" Simon asked.

" I love him and not just in a friend kind of way but as more." Jim confessed. Simon raised an eyebrow.

" And that's why you're acting all annoying towards him?"

" Well yes, obviously I can't tell him how I really feel or that'll drive us apart."

" And snapping at him is gonna help, how?"

Jim shrugged. " He can't know, he just can't."

" Did you ever considered he might feel the same?" Damn, half the bullpen knew they were attracted to each other. Pretty obvious. They even had a bet going on how long it would take for the two to get together which he already lost because he didn't think it would be this difficult. He certainly wouldn't have though that they'd start hitting each other.

" Sandburg feel the same? The boy goes out with everything that wears a skirt." Jim laughed dryly.

" It can't go on like this so you're gonna tell him, right here, right now, got it?"

Jim glared. " Fine, just make sure you know who you're gonna get to replace Blair." Simon rolled his eyes and called Blair back in.

" Tell him." Simon said when it was obvious that Jim wasn't gonna speak.

" Wait a minute, you're saying he told you and not me?" Blair asked Simon who immediately realised his mistake but it was to late to solve that now. Blair didn't wait for an answer and instead started yelling at Jim.

" You can't be serious! After everything we've been trough. I put up with your bullshit for four years, lived with you the whole time while trying to help you with your senses! I even gave up my dissertation for you so no one would know about you, all for our friendship and you tell him and not me?" Blair yelled, standing up and waving his hands in the air the entire time.

" No offence." Blair said to Simon. Then continued in a softer voice.

" I thought we had a bond, you know? Even it was only our Sentinel/guide thing. I felt connected to you from the minute I saw you in the hospital. Why did you keep me around for all those years? Your senses? Well, you seem to be in control now so you don't need me anymore. It all makes sense now, all the snapping. I'll move out as soon as possible. Simon, I trust that you'll find us both new partners?" Blair said. His blue eyes which normally sparkled with life seemed death somehow. Pain and betrayal were clear in the debts. Simon was too stunned to say something so Blair took his silence as a 'yes' and walked out.

Megan tried to stop him but Blair waved her off. She frowned. She was pretty sure she saw tears, then she stared at the office. The door was open and she saw both Jim and Simon sitting there, unmoving and pretty shocked.

Jim sat staring, dumbfounded at what just happened. Blair ended their partnership. Blair _had _put up with his bullshit for four years, he had put up with his mood swings, his brooding periods, everything he'd ever done. Great, he had driven Blair away.

" Jim, maybe you should go talk to him?" Simon suggested. " Jim? Jim? Jim!" Simon was afraid that Jim had zoned and didn't want to get Sandburg to pull him out but then Jim blinked.

" Good idea." Jim made his way over to Megan.

" The roof." She said before he could ask. Jim nodded his thanks. When Jim was gone, Megan went into Simon's office.

" Sir?"

" Long story." Simon muttered, explaining what just happened.

" They'll work it out, they always do." Megan said, leaning back in the chair she had seated herself in.

Meanwhile on the roof, Jim climbed the last steps and looked around for Blair. He found him pretty quickly, standing on the edge and walking around a bit. Jim froze. What the hell?

" Blair?" he called softly, trying not to startle the younger man.

" The view is really nice out here." Blair replied, turning his back to Jim. He swallowed. He knew Jim would come after him so he decided to scare him a bit. Well, he was scaring himself. He hated heights and know he was standing on the edge of the police department. If he looked downstairs, he'd loose his balance for sure and he really didn't want to fall to his dead.

" Yeah, it sure is." Jim agreed, walking a bit closer until he was within reaching distance.

" Look, I'm sorry okay? But I just can't tell you."

Blair turned around and hopped off, much to Jim's relief.

" Why not? When did I loose your trust?" Blair was pretty heartbroken, Jim could tell.

" You can't ever loose my trust, chief." Jim said softly. He walked closer, invading Blair's personal space.

" Then what?" Blair asked, not stepping back as they were nearly chest to chest. Jim figured he might as well tell him before he blew things, if he didn't already. He gently stroke Blair's bruised cheek. Blair's eyes widened but he didn't pull away which Jim considered as a good sign.

" Jim?" Blair asked breathless.

" Blair, I love you and not just as a friend. I am in love with you." Jim finally blurted out. Blair burst out in laughter. " What?" Jim asked confused.

" You were afraid of telling me that?"

" Well, yeah, it's not everyday that you tell your best friend that you're in love with him." Jim defended himself.

" Jim, man, you have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that."

" Ooh yeah, then why didn't you tell me anything?" Jim asked, wrapping an arm around Blair's waist.

" For one, I can't imagine some one more straight then you…"

" That goes for you, too." Jim interrupted. Blair didn't pay any attention to him.

" And second, how the hell can you fall for some one like me?"

" What do you mean some one like you?" Jim asked, starting to stroke Blair's hair with his free hand.

" Well… you know…" Blair trailed off, waving aimlessly in the air. " Yeah, girls think I'm cute but that's all. To them, I'm cute while you are just… hot."

" Blair, to me you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Jim whispered huskily. It started raining and a loud thunder startled both, yet they didn't move and continued to look into each other's eyes.

Blair blushed slightly which actually looked cute on him. Rain was pouring down on both of them, Blair's hair was soaking wet as were there clothes. The temperature had dropped but they weren't cold. Far from actually.

Blair leaned in and brushed his lips lightly over Jim's and pulled away. Jim smiled slowly and then leaned in to kiss Blair more deeply. Blair's hands came up around Jim's neck, pushing his body tightly against Jim's. The kiss continued as Jim started exploring Blair's mouth thoroughly. Blair moaned and had to say that kissing Jim was far more pleasant then kissing any girl.

The need for oxygen made Jim pull away. He looked into the dazed blue eyes that belonged to his partner and smiled again.

" We better go inside before we catch a cold." Blair said. Jim nodded his agreement and let go. Blair immediately felt the loss of Jim's body and shivered. They didn't know how the others would react. Plus he'd probably get a speech from Megan, too. Blair's jaw was starting to look a little blue-ish. He had a feeling his eye wasn't looking much better anyway. They descended the stairs in a comfortable silence and soon were back at their floor to find Megan and Brian Rafe glaring at him. Okay, Megan told him. Not that that was a surprise because everyone tended to be protective of Sandburg and if something happened to the man, it would always end up being his fault somehow so he wasn't exactly surprised when Megan started yelling at him.

" Jim, what the hell were you thinking? I've seen some pretty weird shit from you but hitting him is just way out of line."

" I know, Connor." Jim said. Blair was laughing quietly behind him so he suspected he wouldn't get much help from him.

" Yeah Jim, what's going on with you man? I've seen you snapping at the kid but I never would've though you'd hit him." Rafe agreed, sounding pretty angry.

" Yes, I know and we sorted it out. Chief, help me out here?" Jim begged. Blair rolled his eyes and stood in front of Jim.

" We sorted it out, we're fine. Thanks for your concern, though and I was tempted not to defend him for a moment." Blair said grinning at Megan and Rafe.

" Seems like you hit hard, he's gonna have a nice black eye tomorrow." Megan stated. Blair looked at Jim and for the first time noticed the light colour change.

" Ah man, I'm sorry about that." Blair said.

" Now hold on a second. Sandy, why are you apologising? It's his fault." Megan said, glaring at Jim.

" No, it wasn't. I shouldn't have pushed like that. Locking ourselves in is what started this whole mess so it's hardly his fault." Blair said, turning back to the two detectives. Jim raised an eyebrow.

" What did we miss here?" Rafe asked.

" You see, I sort of locked us in yesterday, hoping that Jim would talk to me which failed." Blair replied.

" Ah, that's why you were late this morning." Megan stated. Blair nodded.

" Yeah, I hid the keys in my pocket and Jim didn't even think to check there when he shoved me against the wall." Blair grinned.

" Wait, he shoved you against the wall?" Rafe asked, sending another glare in Jim's direction.

Simon joined them and nearly laughed at the sight that greeted him: Blair was standing somewhat protectively in front of Jim who looked a bit sacred while Rafe and Megan ,who had her hands on her hips, were both glaring.

Blair shrugged. " Yeah, that was actually the second time."

" When was the first?" Megan asked.

" That's a long time ago. When we met actually."

" Um no, we met in the hospital. You said you were the doctor and then you handed me your own card. That's when I dropped by and shoved you against the wall." Jim argued.

" Aww, you still know. How sweet." Blair teased. Jim rolled his eyes.

" No, no, no, we are _not_ changing the subject here." Megan said, still glaring while Rafe was calmed down and stood grinning with his arms crossed.

" Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm off. Megan, don't be to hard on him." Rafe said cheerfully, patting Jim on the arm as he passed him. " Later."

Blair snickered and stepped away from Jim, sitting behind his desk to watch how Jim would save himself out of this. Even though he had said it was okay, Megan obviously though Jim needed a lesson. He looked over at Simon who was standing next to Megan, smiling slightly. Then his gaze travelled over to Jim who looked pretty helpless and extremely cute.

" Look, Connor, I said I was sorry and we talked it out. We're fine now." Jim said, holding up his hands.

" Like I said before, you don't hit your partner. If it wasn't for him, you never would've controlled you senses so you should be damn thankful he decided to help you. I still don't know how he managed to live with you for over three years. I personally would've left and couldn't care less about you frying your senses." Megan hissed.

" I know. I am thankful. I don't know either and yes, you probably would've left." Jim replied. Megan glared some more before finally sighing.

" Okay, I'll let it rest but that's only because of Sandy but I warn you: hurt him again and you'll have to deal with me, got it?" Megan threatened.

Jim nodded. " Yes, ma'am." He saluted. Megan hit him on the arm, pretty hard actually. Jim figured she was still pissed for hitting Blair and she couldn't blame her either.

" Good, so you two finally got together?" Simon asked. Blair nearly fell out of his chair.

" W-what?" he sputtered.

" Come one, Sandburg, I'm not blind and I'm a detective. Besides half the department thinks you're together. I wonder how it took you guys so long to figure it out."

" Well for one, Jim kissed the girl who killed me which wasn't exactly helping and two, I thought he was straight. He thought I was straight." Blair said. Jim groaned.

" Do you have to mention Alex in every conversation?"

" Yes." Blair replied. Jim muttered some stuff under his breath which probably didn't make sense to himself. He walked over to where Blair was sitting and kissed him hard. A cough from Simon forced them apart.

" I'll stop mentioning Alex." Blair mumbled, just staring ahead.

" Thank you." Jim said, sitting on the desk and looking at Megan and Simon. " So since it's already 4 pm, do you still need us here?"

" Well, I would like that report on the serial killer but since you're both wet and dripping all over the place, I suppose you can go." Simon replied.

" Yes! We'll get that report to you first thing tomorrow, I promise." Blair said, smiling broadly.

" Good now go." Simon said. After their goodbyes, Jim and Blair left quickly.

" They make a cute couple, don't they?" Megan said.

" Yeah, they sure do. Since everyone's gone already, you can go, too." Simon said.

" Right, want to go grab a drink or something?" Megan asked.

" Sounds good. Let's go then." Simon replied. Both left the bullpen to go have some fun while Jim and Blair had some fun of their own…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So what did you think? Please review so I know if it was good or what I can change for future stories.


End file.
